iHunt for Ghost
by xAKRRASAURISx
Summary: What will happen when a ghost adventure goes wrong and they get trapped in a hotel? Spencer, Seddie, Criffin are the only characters I have to mind right now.
1. The Start Of Something New

**iHunt For Ghost**

My first fanfiction for iCarly, I hope you like ghosts!

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

It was a cold October day. October 29 to be exact. Life was good. Me and Sam are dating and Carly and Griffin are dating. And Spencer finally had a girlfriend he could keep for more than a week. But today things got strange. Me, Carly, and Sam were watching Pear News. Yep, Pear Co. had gotten an news channel. We were watching for about for about 30 minutes when we heard about a story involving a ghostly force in The Demonia Hotel. Totally sounds un-demony and ghosty. They said that a 15 year old boy and his friends went to the hotel to investigate and they've been missing ever since.

"Dude, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam shot up from the couch and shout.

"I would love to hunt for ghost and never be found again!" Carly sarcastically as could be.

"You could bring Griffin if you'd want." Sam said convincingly but you could tell Carly wasn't buying it.

So I ran over and tickled Carly all over her back.

Laughing Carly got out."Ok Freddie...Please stop...it hurts my stomach."

I didn't stop. "Will you come?"

"YES!Ok I'll come!" So I stopped, "But Griffin's coming with."

"Fine whatev." Sam said.

At that moment, Spencer walked in with a huge watermelon with a fuse at the top of it.

"What in the chiz is that?" Sam was the first to comment on the gigantic watermelon had.

"It's a watermelon with a bomb inside it!" Spencer shouted and hummed a tune and started doing a dance. "I had Socko's sister make it for me.".

"What are you gonna do with it?" I said wishing I hadn't.

"I'm gonna put it on Main Street and set it off. Then BOOM huge watermelon guts everywhere, shall we applaud?" Spencer said.

We started claping when Carly started to talk.

"Hey Spencer can you drive me, Sam, Freddie and Griffin to The Demonia Hotel on Friday?"

"Don't you mean the old abandoned old abandoned hotel?" Spencer said flashing a smile at us.

We all bursted into laughter for about a minute.

Me being the first to gain my cool said, "That doesn't even make any sense, but yes the 'Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Hotel' ".

The girls started laughing even harder.

_~2 DAYS LATER~_

I walked over to Carly's apartment at about 8:30.

_knock...knock...knock_

Carly opened the door. She was wearing a Black Tee with a Red Longsleeve whershirt underneath.

"Hey Freddie, Sam's already here and Griffin is still getting ready.".

I nodded, and walked into the room. I started to look for Sam, instinctively I peeked at the fridge. Nope.

"Where's Sam?" I asked watching her pour some Fruity Punches.

"Upstairs in my room, blowdrying her hair with the awesome blowdryer you guys made me.". Carly said turning to me sipping her drink.

_knock...knock...knock_

_"It's Griffin, let me in sweet thang."._

I went to open the door just to play with him. I opened the door and Griffin planted one right on my lips.

"OH GOD FREDDIE!" Griffin yelled.

"Freddie how does my boyfriend taste?" Carly teased.

I ran up the stairs to the bathroom and washed my mouth about 8 times.

Sam must've heard me cause she walked in and poked my back.

"Hurry downstairs we're leaving at 9." Sam said and left me by myself.

I don't know why but I felt like I was being watched. I washed my face with water and left the room.

"Anyone ready to hunt for ghost?" I said walking down the steps.

"Let's hit the road!" Griffin said.

Spencer came out of the kitchen and grabbed his keys.

We walked to the garage of Bushwell Plaza, to see Spencer's Red Honda Civic.

It was a 15 minute ride to Demonia Hotel.

When we got there, Spencer kissed Carly and drove off.

"Hey Freddie did you tell Sam how you kissed Griffin?". Carly teased me again.

Sam eyed me and I explained how Griffin thought I was Carly and Kissed me.

Sam leaned over and kissed me, " Don't go into the closet on me.".

We looked at the sign 'Demonia' but it didn't say Demonia the I and A were out so it said, 'The Demon** Hotel'.

"That's so not right." Carly said burying her head in Grriffin's neck.

I looked at Carly and then looked at the sign, and recaped at the night.

_"Tonight I could've been eating popcorn, sipping soda, watching 'Invasion of the Nightfall', snuggling with Sam. But no, I'm at a haunted hotel where people are **known **to dissapear, scared out of my mind, ready to fight for my life." I thought, "What A Night."_

* * *

**Do you like the story so far? What will happen to the kids inside the hotel? Will Carly stop joking about Griffin kissing Freddie? NO ONE KNOWS. except me. TEE HEE**

**;P xAKRRASAURISx**


	2. Creepiness Is An Understatement

**iHunt For Ghost**

Creepiness Is A Understatement

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

Griffin stepped up to the glass doors and pulled at the doorway. Didn't budge. He turned around and looked at Sam.

"I'm on it." She released from her hug and ran over to Griffin. She pulled a hairpin out off her hair and as it came out her blonde hair swooshed down and bounced on her shoulders.

"Wow." I said awestruck. Carly chuckled and waited for slow motion world to stop.

_click...click...click_

"We're in!" Sam said and ran in the front lobby.

Griffin had walked back to Carly and gave her a kiss. "It's gonna be ok, Carly.".

I walked over to the front desk of the hotel. Sam was sitting on the desk checking the time on her PearPhone. I went behind her and breathed on her neck. She screamed and jumped off the desk. She turned around to see me. "Freddie! You're suck a jerk!". She said and hopped back on the desk.

Then Griffin and Carly walked and Carly went over to Sam. Griffin came to me. I took my my bookbag off and put it down on the desk. Inside there was 2 PearPads and a bunch a video cameras. I pulled out the PearPad. On the PearPad was a map of the whole building.

_"What time is it?" I thought, "9:25, we'll start investigating at 9:45." _

"Ok, at 9:45 we'll all head into the Right Wing and we'll stay there from that time until 11:30. And then from 12:00 we'll head into the Left Wing." I explained to Griffin.

He nodded meaning that he's flashback brain remembered that. Griffin went over to the video camera to pick out some cameras for us.

I walked over to Carly. "You ok?" I said.

She nodded. "I'm ok, it's just kinda creepy." Carly said. She sounded like she was scared. Like really scared.

"Don't worry, you'll have Griffin with you. You'll be just fine." I said and she hugged me.

"You're a good friend." She said and pulled away.

I went over to my bookbag and grabbed a thermal vision camera.

"Carly, Sam do you guys know how to work a camera?" Freddie asked.

Sam and Carly shared looks and busted out laughing. Their laughs bounced of the walls and steps making creaking noises surround them. "Freddie we're best friends with you. How could we not?" Sam and Carly started laughing again.

I sign and handed Sam the camera I had.

"Let's get this show on the road!" I said and grabbed 2 cameras and threw one to Carly. Griffin had a satchel (he reduced to satchels when Carly made him give up his PeeWee babies) in his satchel was the PearPad I gave him and 2 cameras. I got my backpack and stuffed the PearPad into my back and headed off the entrace to the Right Wing.

"Come on, Carly and Sam." Griffin said as he walked past them. Sam hopped off the desk and grabbed Carly's hand.

"It's gonna be fine." Sam said and dragged Carly to where I was standing.

When we got into the Right Wing it looked like a giant 80's living room. There was a small couch and a glass table. Behind it was 2 high stools with a smaller table.

As I turned we all seen a mist figure run into the hallway that was at the back of the room we were in. I ran after the mist figure I seen and ended up in a room full of mirrors.

"Guys, come in here please!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Griffin walked and stood right next to me. His jaw dropped at what he saw. On the mirror was written in blood_, "If you value your life, turn back now."_ Beside the writing were pictures of me, Griffin, Carly, and Sam lined up against a mirror. "Do you know what this means?" Griffin said. I shook my head, I was stumped. "They know who we are." Right then there was a shattering noise then someone shrieked.

* * *

**What's going on at The Demonia Hotel? I know but for you the story is unfolding. Who screamed? What shattered? Who or what caused her to scream? NEXT TIME ON iHunt For Ghost.**


	3. Keen Eyes Helped

**iHunt For Ghost**

Keen Eyes Helped

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

Right then there was a shattering noise then someone shrieked. Me and Griffin ran into the living room parlor we were just in.

"CARLY! SAM!" Me and Griffin yelled as we busted into the room. There was no one in there. "Carly where are you?" Griffin yelled. I took my video camera and scanned the room. Nothing except the antique furniture. "Griffin, search the room with me." I said, I was really worried about Sam. But I was really scared for Carly, she didn't even want to come with us. She's probably huddled in a corner.

Me and Griffin spotted that the girls had dropped their cameras. "Griffin, lets seen if they caught something that could possibly help us.". We walked over to the video camera and checked the flip-out screen.

_*on screen*_

_Carly and Sam are on screen. The camera was placed on the couch in full view of the door leading from where me and Griffin were at. You could hear me and Griffin in the background but you can't really make out the words. Sam turns to Carly and starts talking._

_"Carly, why are we waiting out here, shouldn't we go into that room with them.". Sam complains to Carly. I love when she tries to control people._

_"No, I heard them talking and they found something creepy." Carly said to Sam. Sam didn't look to happy._

_"Whatevz. I'm about to go sit down." Sam walked over to where the camera was positioned._

_Sam sat down next to the camera and picked it up._

"Wait Freddie rewind the video?" Griffin said.

I did what he said and I rewinded the video.

_"Whatevz. I'm about to go sit down." Sam walked to where the camera was._

"Do you see that behind Sam?" Griffin pointed to a apparition that was peeking around the corner eying the girls.

"That's what must've took the girls." He said. I was in shock at what I seen.

_" A ghost? Really? No. It couldn't be. But it's right there. In My Face. I had to believe it." _Griffin cut my train of though off.

" Freddie? Hello. Are you there? Fredmiester?" Griffin was snapping his fingers.

"Yes Griffin, I'm still alive here.". I said getting annoyed.

"Let's find them!" I got up, grabbed the cameras and ran after Griffin.

**Carly's POV**

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!" I was yelling as loud as I could.

Me and Sam were being dragged down a long hallway. By some misty figure. I knew I shouldn't have come. We stopped and then the figure opened a door a threw us into a room.

Sam just started cursing as loud as she could. "Sam could you keep it down?" I said. I wasn't planning on dying tonight.

"Why should I Carly? Why? We're stuck in a room in a haunted hotel, and I bet they'll never find us." Sam said. She was freaking out, the only time I seen her close to this scared was when we when to that haunted apartment in my building.

I went to the corner and sat down. I looked at the wall and seen carvings in the wall.

_" J.B., A.R., R.F. were the names of the boys who dissapeared last year." I thought, "We Gotta Get Outta Here."_

"Sam! The boys who dissapeared last year..." My voice trailed of because I ended accidentalaly swallowed spit.

"What about em Carls?" Sam said and looked at me curiously.

"They died here." I said and I stood up and pointed at the wall.

Sam walked over to the wall and read the names.

" Jason Blane, Aaron Rodrieguez, and Ronald Farlen." Sam said. I just stared at her, like how-do-you-know-them? "They were in our class remember?" Sam asked me.

"Oh yeah." I said but I didn't really remember that well. Sam started kicking at the door. "Carly help me." Sam continued to kick at the door. I got up and went to the door. I gave a fatal blow to the door.

_bang...bang...crash_

The door came crashing down onto the ground. "Carly you did it!" Sam said, "Lets go!". Me and Sam ran out the room. "Where do we go now?" She said. "Follow me!" I said, and Sam chased me. She followed me until we got to an elevator shaft.

"Why are we here? There's no electricity." Sam said.

"I know but you know how elevators always have the floor number. Well now we check the number," I turned around, "13.". My facial expression dropped. "Did you just say 13?" Sam said. I nodded. 13, the most unlucky number of them all. I took my PearPhone out.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked me. "I'm calling Griffin, they still have their phones right?" I told her. I dialed Griffin's number.

_ring...ring...rin-_

_"Carly, you guys are ok!" Griffin said through the phone._ _Freddie grabbed the phone. "Sam!Sam!Is she with you?" Freddie screamed._

Carly handed me the phone. "Hey FredWard.".

_"Thank god, your ok." Freddie sighed of relief._

She handed the phone back to me.

_" Where are you guys?" He asked._

"Floor 13." I said to Freddie.

_"What do you mean? This building only has 12 floors." He said._

I dropped the phone, with the phone my jaw dropped. If there was only 12 floors, where the heck are we?

* * *

**WHAT A TWIST. Sam and Carly are somewhere but no one can find them. They say that there were only 12 floors but how where they on the 13th floor. Whats going on? You'll find out next time on iHunt For Ghost.**

**xAKRRASAURISx**


	4. I'm On The Highway To Hell

**iHunt For Ghost**

I'm On The Highway To Hell

* * *

**Carly's POV**

_"Where are you guys?" Freddie asked me through my new PearPhone V4._

"Freddie were on Floor 13." I told him, I was so relieved to get help_._

_"What do you mean? There's only 12 floors in the building." Freddie told me._

The phone dropped from my hand. With the phone my jaw dropped with it.

"Carls, what's wrong?" Sam said to me, but I was struck with fear. I couldn't speak a word. Where the heck are we. I turned to Sam, and bent over her shoulder. "We're not in the Hotel anymore." I whispered in Sam's ear.

"What? That doesn't make sense!" Sam told me.

"I know I can't believe it either, but Freddie told me that there's only 12 floors." As I said that I pointed to elevator number.

"We gotta get outta here." Sam started running to end of the hallway.

"SAM! It's not safe!" I chased Sam to the end of the hallway. We froze at what we seen. A sign with an arrow pointing to a stairway on the left of us. The sign said, _" Stairway to Hell. Don't descend if you value you're life."_. Wait, was it written in blood.

"Sam, is that b-b-b-blood?" I asked, but the truth be told I didn't really want an answer. Sam walked up to sign.

_sniff...sniff_

"UGH. Yep that's brand new blood." Sam stumbled backwards. Wait? Brand new blood. We're the only people who've been in here since last year. I had to take brave stand. I bet that's the only exit. "Sam we're going down there." I said ready to face these ghost.

"Carly," she said in the nastiest tone I've heard her talk in, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? DID YOU READ THE SIGN, ' STAIR WAY TO MOTHER-FREAKIN HELL'.". I stared at her. I turned to the door and opened it. "I'm leaving, you stay and be by yourself. Come with me and we get out of here. You're choice.".

"I'm coming. The things you make me do Carly Shay." Sam said and pushed the door open into the staircase. I sighed and followed her into the steps. I don't sweat, but it's really hot and my skin is getting moist.

"Sam are you getting hot?" I asked her.

She smirked. "Carly I have a boyfriend." She joked.

" No, are you getting sweaty like temperature hot." I said annoyed by Sam's humor.

" Yea, but you don't think." She said.

" No, it can't be what you think." I turned around, we were right.

Flames. Me and Sam we were at-

**Freddie's POV**

"Griffin, where do we start looking?" I asked him. I'm not the guy to worry about alot of things. But when Sam's involved, my knees melt. My mouth muscles become unmovable, so my smile just droops.

"THE STAIRCASE!" Griffin yelled at me and ran to the Lobby. We ran up to the second floor and looked at the door the staircase. It was a glass so I busted through the door.

"Freddie where'd the strength come from?" Griffin asked me, he was impressed in my inner bad boy. Every time I would say, ' how is that bad?'.

"Griffin, no time for questions. LET'S MOVE!" I pointed to the door and did the 'enn' noise as I stepped like Sam did when we found out Spencer had $82,000.

We were venturing the steps for a while when Griffin told me something I didn't wanna hear.

"Freddie, do you smell that?" Griffin said. I sniffed around and made a nasty face.

"It smells like...FIRE!" I screamed and ran up the steps.

I had to have run up 5 flights. I didn't see or even smell it anymore.

"Griffin, I DON'T SEE ANYTHING." I yelled down at him.

"It's over here!" Griffin yelled and I heard glass shattering.

_" Good ol' Griffin," I thought " he could've told me before I ran up all these fricken steps."._

"HURRY UP, FREDDIE!" He yelled up at me. Great, now I gotta go back-

_**SMASH...screams**_

I ran downstairs next to Griffin. What I say in the room was tragic.

Carly and Sam were burning in fire.

* * *

**CLIFFY TIME. Im the king of cliffy's. There's nothing to write but Review and read more.**

**xAKRRASAURISx**


	5. 20

**iHunt For Ghost**

2.0

**

* * *

Before the chapter starts, I would like you to listen 2.0 by Blessthefall to get the chapter name. Thank you, here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Carly's POV**

Me and Sam were on a rock walkway, below us was fire. The heat was so intense I tried to figure out the temperature with a new PearPhone app. But when I pulled out my PearPhone, the red bar shot to the top and shorted out the battery life. _"Where the heck are we?" I thought out loud._

Sam gulped. "Hell." I stared at Sam. I knew she was right, but I refused to believe her.

"Yea..." I said to Sam. It was so hot, I sweat and then my sweat evaporated. Was that even freakin possible?

"Sam I think I'm gonna go ou-" I fell to the ground and fainted.

**Sam's POV**

Crap. Carly just passed out. There was a staircase back there, it wasn't as hot there. So, I dragged her back to the staircase and spit on her face. Hey, it was better than letting her die of dehydration. I actually though about peeing on Carly, but I was interrupted by the sound of crying and moaning.

_"What the heck? Who could be crying" I thought, "HOLY CHIZZNITS!"._

"FREDDIE! GRIFFIN!" I screamed hoping I was right.

**Freddie's POV**

We were watching Sam and Carly burn in the fire. I burst into tears, I couldn't believe she was gone. Gone forever from my life. Griffin looked and me and frowned. Me and him had grown together over the years, so we were close friends.

"FREDDIE! GRIFFIN!" I heard a female voice scream. What the heck? Who else was in here. Then we heard another scream.

"FREDDIE, WHERE ARE YOU!" I recognized the voice. Sam.

"SAM, WERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WALL," I yelled back to Sam " WHERE'S CARLY?". I did that for Griffin's safety. He didn't know this, but I knew he was broken on the inside. He looked lifeless inside.

"SHE FAINTED! SHE'S LAYING ON THE STEPS!" She yelled. It must be burning in there if Carly fainted. Griffin started cheering and jumping. He ran over and hugged me. This is the second time something gay-ish happened between me and Griffin. The first being when he accidentally kissed me earlier today.

"WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU," I said, "STAND BACK!". I backed up about 2 feet. I ran up to the wall and kicked the wall. I cracked the wall but it wasn't enough to break the hole wall.

"Back up Fredward." She said and I listened to her and backed up all the to the wall.

_crack...crack...smash_

The came crumbling down. Man I loved that girl. She started coughing and smoke covered the gap in the wall. I went to the hole and started waving the smoke away. While doing this I accidentally hit Sam in the face.

"Freddie!" She jumped on me.

"SAM! I was trying to help!" I said hoping she'd get off. She did and dusted her self off. Griffin rushed over to Carly and picked her up "bridal style".

"Let's go." Griffin said carrying Carly down the steps. Me and Sam started walking down the steps.

"Oh no, no, no." I said to Sam, and I copied Griffin and picked Sam up. We met up with Griffin downstairs in the lobby. He looked like he just seen Carly naked. His jaw gap was huger than the Grand Canyon. He pushed at the door to outside. Nothing.

We were trapped inside the Demonia Hotel.

* * *

**Situation after situation after situation. I swear these kids always getting themselves in trouble. So they team is reunited. Bleh, bleh, bleh. If you like, Review.**

**Review, it's for the children. xAKRRASAURISx**


	6. Trapped In Paradise

**iHunt For Ghost**

Trapped In Paradise

* * *

**Another reference title. This chapter name is from Fallout 3, if you know what I mean. Paradise Falls is a place in the game, but it's a horrible place. HORRIBLE.**

**

* * *

**

**Freddie's POV**

"What do you mean we can't get out?" I yelled at Griffin. I put Sam down on the wall and Griffin put Carly next to her. Griffin went over to door and kicked it.

It didn't even move a bit.

"What the fu-" I stared at Griffin. "Fudge. I meant fudge.".

"Is there any weapons?" I asked him he looked at me, confused. "To break the door dummy.".

"Oooohh. Not that I know of," He said, " But we have a Sam." We laughed.

"Not cool dudes." Sam said to us.

"Come see if you can break the door down." Griffin told Sam. She stood up and walked over to it. She broke down a wall in an old hotel. If she could do that she could break a wall. She ran up to the wall and jumped up and kicked the wall.

_crrraaaaccckkk_

And that crack wasn't the door. It was Sam's leg. She kicked the door so hard it repelled and broke her leg. She dropped to the ground.

"SAM!" Me and Griffin yelled in unison. I crouched down next to Sam. "My leg...it's not moving." She said, it was broken for sure.

"Don't move it, it'll just worsen." I picked Sam up and put her back over with Carly. At that moment, Carly woke up.

"Justin? You didn't finish giving me kisses!" Carly said shaking her head. Then she noticed she was awake from her fainting episode.

"Uhhh. Carly were you having another fantasy about Justin Beiber." Griffin scolded Carly.

"Be quiet. Like I don't hear you talking about Taylor Swift in the bathroom." Carly said sarcastically.

"Can we get back to 'Cheaters' after we get out of here?" I said tired of them fighting over their celebrity crushes.

"Then why don't we just walk out the front door." Carly got up and wobbled to the door. She twisted the knob and got shocked.

"What the-" I cut her off. "Fudge." She got mad and I smirked.

" We've been trapped in here for an hour. It's already 2:45." Griffin said adding an 'Ugh' at the end.

Sam yawned and fell to sleep. Typical Sam.

"How about we all charge at the door at the same time, and you know murder it." I said because you know Griffin knew his think on murder.

"Weird reference, but OK." Carly said. We set up to charge the door.

_3...2...1..._

"CCHHHAAAAAARRGEEE!" We yelled and ran for the lobby door. Then we crashed into the front doors. Success we could see the outside night, we were still stuck inside though. The blast had woken Sam up.

"Yo, dudes. Don't wake up the Samster." She said all drowsy. "You guys know there's an axe over in the desk right?".

We all turned to Sam. "WHAT!" Carly and Griffin yelled but I ran over to the desk. I pulled out an old fireman's axe.

"DUDE'S LOOK AT THIS THING!" I said waving the axe around.

I ran up to the door. I slashed at the door. Screaming a battle cry, I kept slashing and thrashing.

"Go, Freddie! Go!" Sam yelled.

When I was done, there was no entrance to the hotel. We were outside in the cold Seattle night.

"Carly call Spencer to come pick us up." Griffin told Carly.

"Can't, my phone melted when we were at the gates of hell." She said expecting we knew about that.

"What?" He said. Carly sighed and told the story about Floor 13, and the stairway to hell.

"Don't worry, I got Spence's number." I said and dialed up Spencer.

"Spencer, we're done. Come pick us up." I said and hung up. Spencer pulled up about 5 minutes later.

"Vamos chicas a casa." I said.

* * *

**Awwww. Happy ending. All thats left is the epilouge. What happens to the gang, what happens to the hotel. And that's it for right now. Thank you for reading.**

**Review, it's for the children.**

**xAKRRASAURISx**


End file.
